A Feelin' Like That
by Supergal2005
Summary: Hunter must come to terms with his feelings towards his teammate. Slash


**Title: **A Feelin' Like That  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** T  
**Couple(s):** mainly Hunter/Cam, mentions Shane/Kapri, Dustin/Mariah, Blake/Tori,  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Gary Allan owns the song 'A Feeling Like That'.  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

* * *

**AN:** I am still working on my other one-shots, but I heard this song and needed to write this story.**

* * *

A Feelin' Like That**

Hunter thought he was satisfied with how they parted; his Bro with a contact with Factory Blue. The Winds have teaching positions at their academy. The silent, but deadly samurai is the Head Teacher at his academy; he is in line to take over when his father retires. Cam's dream job. He, himself, has a Head teaching position at his own academy. They all had parted as friends and promises to stay in touch. Tori and Blake are doing the long-distance relationship. Dustin has forgiven Marah and asked her out. Shane is flirting with Kapri. No one, but his Bro, knew why he hadn't dated in while. Blake knew that he and Cam had something, a beginning of something. They never really defined what they were. So when the academies were restored, they drifted apart as if that was the natural thing to do.

_I stepped out into the blue felt the wind hit my face  
Before my chute opened I felt my heart race,  
I was falling  
Oh but that's just falling_

After everything was proceeding as normal at his academy, Hunter had more free time than he knew what to do with. He took up sky diving, snowboarding, motocross (again), kite surfing, white water canoeing, anything for a thrill. He loved the adrenal rush, but something was missing.

_Off the coast of Australia I dove way down deep  
For all that I saw that Great Barrier Reef,  
It was nothing, compared to you it was nothing_

He started to explore the Seven Wonders of the World. He visited Australia, China, Japan, and a few exotic places. He was amazed and awed, but he knew that there was something greater.

_I got lightning in my veins, and thunder in my chest  
All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath  
I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world  
And looking back, on what we had  
Well, I've done it all, I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that_

He pushed himself into his training, having Lightning and Thunder coursing through his body. He remembered a time where that he nearly exploded with that feeling, but it wasn't during training.

_I wound up in some town in Spain running with the bulls  
Trying to catch another thrill with a thousand other fools  
We were running, oh but that's just running_

His friends tried to talk him out running with the bulls. He had to try to find that feeling once again somewhere else. He had to prove that he could get along without it, without Cam as Cam was fine without him.

_When I started pushing 30, it started pushing back  
Well how was I to know 'till now that you'd be such a hard act to follow,  
Now nothing seems to follow_

He tried dating others; none of them compared to his feelings for the Green computer genius. He wasn't going to crumple first. He rather face Lother alone again before admitting he needed Cam or that feeling. He attempted to convince his Bro that he wasn't jealous when Cam went on a "business" date with one of the teachers.

_I got lightning in my veins and thunder in my chest  
All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath  
I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world  
And looking back, on what we had  
Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all,  
But I can't find a feeling like that_

Hunter dove into his training and work to get that pleasure that he finally admitted to himself only that he only felt with Cam. He thought he would been okay being friends.

_It's like flying down some back road at midnight with you eyes closed and the headlights off  
I've been searching everywhere, can't find that feeling anywhere  
You're all I want, now all I want_

His Bro finally convinced him to ask Cam out on an official date, when he admitted to his Bro and his wife about how he felt and always felt about Cam. Blake had to box him a couple of times before he agreed to confront their Green comrade though.

_Is that lightening in my veins and thunder in my chest  
All tangled up with you and trying to catch my breath  
I've been chasing that sensation halfway 'round the world  
And looking back, on what we had_

So that's what brought him here. Standing on the edge of the forest watching Cam (a favorite pastime of his) teaching his Advance Samurai class.

"Alright, class. Are there any questions?" The former Green Ranger puts forth.

"Sensei Cam, is Sensei Hunter here for any reason? He has been watching us for awhile."

"I know, Eva. Sensei Bradley is most likely here on official business and was too impatient to wait in my office. Class dismissed." Cam bow as his student do. His students leave campus. He turns to face Hunter, who has moved away for his leaning post. "Is there a peculiar reason you were watching my class, instead of waiting in Ninja Ops. Or are you just trying to be annoying?"

Hunter smirks and ignores the second question, "I wasn't watching your class."

Cam raises an eyebrow, "Oh, you weren't? Then what pray tell were you watching?"

His smirk almost turns into a grin as he whispers in Cam's ear, "You."

Cam backs up, "Me? Why?"

"Because I . . ." Hunter begins; he starts to lose his nerve. He can't believe he is terrified of Cam's reaction.

"You what, Hunter? I don't have all . . ." Cam never gets to finish his sentence because Hunter's lips capture his. At first Cam doesn't response, Hunter starts to move away. Cam grabs his neck, brings him back, and deepens the kiss. They finally break for air after several minutes.

Hunter smirks, "So you want to go to dinner?"

Cam rolls his eyes, "I thought you never ask. Why did you wait so long?"

Hunter shrugs before he wraps his arm around Cam's waist and leads them to his truck, "You know me, stubborn."

"Yeah, I know you."

_Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that  
That's right, Well, I've done it all and I've seen it all, but I can't find a feeling like that_

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
